Harry's Champions
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry is a great 'League of Legends' player, but then one night a power surge had hit him unlocking his powers making him able to summon champions oh but the way; they are all female.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day and was the summer of Harry's third year at Hogwarts, he was in his room relaxing. Not thinking about anything when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. It was Dudley, "what's up Dud?"

"I just got in to this new game, it's called 'League of Legends' and I was wondering if you'd like to play one day." He said, Harry looked out in to the hallway and didn't see anyone else, then he pulled Dudley in to his room and shut the door. "What's going on?"

"Dud, I'm on a team." He said, Dudley was in shock.

"YOU PLAY?" Harry quickly covered his mouth.

"_Sh! Yes, I play. Keep it down! Because if 'those two' find out I won't be playing anymore._" He whispered, "_listen it's Tuesday right? I normally sneak out and go to an underground game cafe and play with some friends of mine. I'll take you with me. Meet me in the back around eight._" Dudley nodded.

When eight o'clock came around, Harry climbed out his window and slid down the drain pipe. Dudley was waiting for him. Harry had a bag with him, "ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." So they headed for the subway and took a train to the main part of London. Then they went to a club and Harry saw the bouncer, he showed the bouncer his pass. "He's with me." They both were let in and when to the back of the club, there was a freight elevator waiting on them.

They took down two levels and saw a huge room. "Welcome to the headquarters of 'UK Hextech'." Dudley was in shock, he saw nothing but gaming computers and people running around helping the players. At the back of the room were about seven people they were dressed in T-shirts with the League of Legends logo on the front.

One of the walked over to them, he had brown hair in a ponytail and gray eyes. "Hey Harry, just in time." He said.

"Hey Phil, this is my cousin Dudley." Said Harry, "Dud, this is my team captain Phil Jackson."

"Nice to meet you," said Phil as he shook Dudley's hand.

"You too Mr. Jackson." Said Dudley.

"Call me Phil, well wanna play?"

"Sure," they said. So they went to a computer and started to play. It turned out that Dudley likes to play as the heavy tanks and Harry plays nothing but females. It seems that he has a common bond with them.

Dudley had found out that Harry was a member of the UK LOL champions and their team came in second for the European championship losing only to a very good French team. Then one night Phil was going to make an announcement.

"As you guys know," he started. "I have been placed in the Hall of Fame just last night. I thank you all for coming to the ceremony. But now, I think it is time for me to retire." Everyone was in shock, "it's been a good run. Thanks for the ride. I have chosen my successor and he has agreed to take over."

"I wonder who he got?" Said Dudley.

"Harry, why don't you come up and say a few words as the new leader?" So the others started to cheer and Harry walked up to the stage and say his peace then he hugged Phil. Then one night, about a couple of days before Harry's birthday, something weird happened.

Harry and his team were kicking butt, Dudley and Biltzcrank where stomping mud holes in their enemies. As the others started to set them up for Dudley when all of the sudden, there was a power surge. It hit Harry hard, that was when everyone went over to him to see if he was alright. "Harry! Speak to me!" Said one of the female members. He started to come around and wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?" He moaned.

"You just had fifty thousand volts run right through you."

"Let's call it a night guys," said Harry. "I don't want anyone to get hit like I did." So they did and everyone went home Harry had left to go to Diagon Alley.

He went to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room, he had his things already. But there wasn't any vacancies so he had to go to Knockturn Alley. Where he found a luxury hotel and stayed there. It was the 'Merlyn's Cottage' it was in the 'Gray Area'. He walked to the front desk and asked for a room.

"Name please?" Said the clerk.

"Harry Potter." The clerk looked up and saw him.

"Yes sir Lord Potter, we have your reservation ready and the penthouse is all prepared." He said and rang a bell just then a elf bell hop showed up. "Show Lord Potter to his room."

"Yes sir, follows me please." He said so Harry followed the elf to a lift and they went all the way to the top to a huge room. It was a seven bedroom apartment.

"Wow," said Harry.

"If Lords Potters needs anything call for Grippy." The elf hop said.

"I will Grippy, thank you." So with that, he unpacked and went to bed not knowing what was about to happen.

During the night as Harry was sleeping, something started to unlock within him. The blocks on his magical core started to shatter and come undone.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the feeling of someone holding him. He felt the warmth of another person and fur as well. He woke up and realized that he wasn't alone in bed. He was with a very gorgeous Asian woman, she had black hair, with ears in it, whiskers on her cheeks, red fingernails and was very well built. He looked over to his left and saw a young woman with long black hair and beautiful skin, she was in a purple nightgown, she was also holding him to her. Next was, a young woman with pink hair, in a tank top and bikini style panties. She had 'VI' on her face, next was a young woman with hair redder than his mom's, she was in a T-shirt and panties. Finally there was a young woman, with short black hair with reddish-pink highlights she was in a black nightie and red laced underwear. He could feel the power flowing off of them and he was praying that they didn't wake up. But, the first one did. She looked at him with blurry golden eyes.

"Uh, hi?" He said timidly. She looked at him and then smiled.

"Summoner!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Uh, who are you?" He asked, she pulled back from him.

"I'm Ahri, the nine tailed fox." She said, "it's nice to finally be with my summoner." She hugged him again.

"It's nice to meet you Ahri," he said. "I'm Harry Potter."He softly stroked Ahri's hair. "What did you mean by summoner?" Just then they heard a voice, it sounded cultured.

"Your magic had called up on us and here we are." She said, they looked over and saw the second young woman. She was bleary eyed and had beautiful but sleepy, lavender eyes. "It's so good to see you Harry." She wrapped her arm around him and kissed him on the lips.

He had a dazed look on his face and asked that everyone would be waken up so that he could meet them properly. So they were and Harry made them some coffee.

"Okay, I know Caitlyn and Ahri, I think I know the rest of you but I want to confirm it." He said.

"But of course," said the dual haired woman, she was now in a silk robe and was drinking from a French tea cup. The first one that came up to him was the one that was in the tank top.

"Well, I hope you remember me kiddo." She said with a smile, Harry smiled back. She had beautiful blue eyes as well, she went over to him and hugged him.

"Six!" He said, he always teased her about her name. They hugged tightly. Then he looked at the next one, "Sarah?" She smiled and hugged him. Then she kissed him on the temple.

"It's good to see you kid." She said, lastly was the French woman. She grabbed him in to a tight hug.

"Fiora," he said and hugged her back.

"Hello Harry," she said while hugging him.

"Okay, so the five champions I have been using, I summoned?"

"Yes dear," said Caitlyn.

"So you guys could protect me?" They looked worried.

"What's wrong Har-bear?" Asked Vi.

"Well," he told them everything that had happened. "I feel safer with you guys anyway." Caitlyn's eyebrow started to twitch.

"You mean those idiots weren't even supposed to have you but that old fool put you with them anyway?" She said.

"Pretty much," he said.

"And you have this psychotic magic user you had defeated as a baby after you and you don't know why he wants you dead?" Said Ahri, he nodded.

"Also, he wants immortality?" Said Vi.

"Yep."

"And still the 'Old Man' won't do anything?" Said Sarah, Harry nodded.

"We'll help you," said Caitlyn. "We'll take care of everything."

"How?"

"Well first we need to establish yourself as Lord Potter." Said Fiora.

"Well, that should be easy." He said, "We need to go to Gringotts."

"Alright, everyone get dressed in something nice and let's get ready to go." Said Caitlyn.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the girls had walked in to the goblin bank. They handed their weapons to the guard. Even though, Caitlyn, Fiora and Sarah felt naked without them. They were well dressed for a meeting with the bank president. Caitlyn was in a purple dress, calf high boots and her top hat. Vi was in a white tank top, jeans, boots and a leather jacket. Sarah was in a pen striped dress suit, stockings, garter belt, thigh high boots and a fedora.

Ahri was in her modified kimono and Fiora was in a black dress suit, blouse, stockings, pumps and glasses. She had her hair pinned up. She slowly wrapped an arm around Harry as they walked over to one of the tellers. "Good morning, sir." He said, the goblin looked at him.

"_**What can I do for you today?**_" He said.

"My name is Harry Potter and I need to see the bank president please."

"_**What is this about?**_"

"I need to see him about my parent's will." The goblin looked at him in shock and quickly got up to get him.

"_**Follow me please.**_" He said and they did. They had went in to a waiting room and had a little something to eat.

"Harry," said Fiora. "We have decided that we shall give you some of our gold as well."

"How much?"

"Half Har-Bear." Said Vi.

"Whoa, hold on." He said, "that's not fair."

"Harry darling," said Caitlyn. "We have enough so don't worry about us." Then they were allowed a meeting with the bank president.

They walked into his office, which was huge and the president was behind his desk. "_**Ah, Harry Potter.**_" He said, "_**it is finally good to meet with you.**_" Harry grabbed the goblin's arm and they shook hands.

"Thank you for seeing us your highness." He said, "I know you must be very busy."

"_**I shall make time for one of our customers. Now, I heard that you'd like to hear your parents will and gain you rightful place as Lord Potter.**_"

"Yes sir," he said.

"_**Alright then, I have the Lord ship ring right here.**_" He said, "_**put it on and it should accept you.**_" Harry took the ring box and opened it to reveal a gold and platinum ring with a blue diamond on it with a diamond 'P' in the middle of it. Harry put it on his middle finger and it accepted him. "_**Next, I have the Gryffindor ring as well since you are the last true Gryffindor.**_" So he took the ring and put it on the same finger and the rings merged. "_**The wills were a formality, you and your twin sister were going to gain everything.**_" Harry and the others looked at him.

"Twin Sister?" They said.

"_**You did not know?**_"

"No sir," Harry said.

"_**She is in town, I shall arrange a meeting for you.**_"

"Sir you don't have to go through all this trouble."

"_**I insist.**_" So he arranged a meeting for Harry with his twin sister.

"So, is zat everything?" Asked Fiora.

"_**Yes, for now.**_" He said.

"Yay," said Harry. "Now I need a small favor. Could you please destroy all of my key and change my locks to my vaults?"

"_**It shall be done.**_" So all of the keys were destroyed and all of Harry's vaults were merged in to one. Then the girls had wanted to open up accounts for them and placed half their earnings in to Harry's vault. After their meeting they went out to get Harry some new clothes and have some fun.

"Oh by the way," said Ahri. "We've got something special for your birthday Harry."

"I hope it's nothing too big." He said.

"Nonsense," said Caitlyn. "Nothing's too good for my Harry." He blushed and they headed out for another store. This went on for a while.

Then he found out that he could summon other females and the first one he summoned had long blue hair, blue eyes and was in a blue gown with a blue and gold wrap and was holding an etwohl.

"Sona?" He said, she smiled softly and hugged him tightly.

"_Hello Harry._" She said in his mind.

"Did I summon you?"

"_I guess you did._" He sighed.

"Well come on, I was just about to fix breakfast. You can join us." Now they Harry had gotten his lordship ring he now is living in the manor with the others. So they went down and they saw her.

"Sona?" Said Caitlyn, she nodded. "How did you get here?" Sona started to play on her etwohl and she understood. "Harry somehow summoned you?"

You can understand her?" Asked Vi.

"Some what," the sheriff said.

"I was about to help thee elves with breakfast, what would you like?" Harry asked.

"_I'd love some pancakes._" Said Sona.

"Okay, anyone else?"

"What did she say Harry?" Said Sarah.

"She wants pancakes."

"That sounds good," said Fiora.

"So pancakes?"

"It's agreed." Said Ahri, so Harry made pancakes and everyone enjoyed them.

(**Hogwarts – Headmaster's office**)

Something had went wrong with Dumbledore's tracking devices he had on Harry. They had exploded, right after he had found out that all of the keys he had for the Potter vaults were destroyed. Then everything he took from the vaults, be it money or items were replaced and his vaults were closed. Snape and Molly were banned from the bank as well. 'What is going on?' He thought, 'I need to get into the vaults!'

Just then there was a knock on the door, "come in." He said and Molly, Ron and Ginny had came in.

"We have been banned from the bank." Said Molly, "Albus you have to do something."

"I'm sorry Molly but my hands are tied." He said.

"How did they know what we were doing?" Said Ron.

"I don't know." He said, "but we will find out soon enough."

(**Florean Fortescue's ice cream shoppe**)

Harry was sitting down having some ice cream with another summons, Annie; the Dark Child and Vi. Annie was a very adorable child with red hair and green eyes she was in a cute red outfit, socks and flats, she was also carrying a patchwork teddy bear. Vi was in her normal T-shirt, jeans, boots and jacket and Harry was in a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"You mean to tell me you never had anytime to be a kid?" Said Harry to Annie.

"Nope," she said sadly. Then she perked up and smiled at him. "But now I can with you 'poppa'." Harry had taken Annie under his wing and she saw him as a father figure. Vi started to laugh.

"Oh funny Six." He said. They were having a good time but that was when Snape had showed up.

"So here I find you with some trollop and her brat child." He said, Harry's eyebrow started to twitch.

"So Snivellius Snape," he said. "I knew I smelled something." He turned around to look at the man. "What do you want? The Headmaster want to talk to me? Because, he's not getting into my vault? Or am I invited to your master's little tea party?" Harry glared at the so called potions teacher and all of the sudden Snape was feeling a little inadequate.

He shook off the feeling and started to draw his wand when all of the sudden Vi snatched it out of his hand. Harry shook his head, "what's the matter? Can't handle me like a person so you have to result to violence?"

"Give me back my Wand!" He said to Vi.

"I just saved your life," she said. "You drew on the head of an ancient and noble clan. Or do you not know of the Potters?" Snape gulped but tried to show his bravado.

"Him? Head of an ancient clan?" Harry lifted his hand revealing the clan head ring. He started to pale.

"But hey, if you want it back Vi, give it back to him." Said Harry, they looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because if he wants to challenge me, he's got to meet 'Tibbers'. Right Annie?" The little girl nodded excitedly. "Take him outside to 'play'." So she does and Harry just relaxed and heard the roar of a bear and the screams of a so called potions master being set on fire and a little girl's giggles of glee. Then she skipped back in to the shoppe.

"All done 'Poppa'." She said, Harry picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Good job Annie." Vi just laughed at their antics.

TBC

Note: _I sort of see someone with some true since that could teach Annie how to use her powers and NO not Dumbledore! I said 'true' since._


	3. Chapter 3

It was Harry's birthday and he was sleeping peacefully when all of the sudden he smelled something good. He started to open his eyes he saw a very sexy young woman in a black, small, furred, maid's uniform, she was holding a tray with his breakfast on it. She looked at him with greenish-yellow, slightly silted eyes and a smirk on her lips. "Good morning Harry." She purred, Harry went wide eyed.

"Bloody Hell!" He said, "Nidalee?"

"That's right," she said as she put the tray down and climbed on to the bed. She then straddled him and looked down at him. The woman had moves like a freaking cat, but that goes to the fact the she is one or at least an animangus of a cougar. She leaned over and gave him a 'spine melting' kiss. Then cuddled with him.

"Did I summon you?" He asked.

"Some how the summoning portal is left opened and we sensed you need us so we came." She said and kissed him again. Just then someone else came in, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also dressed in a small black maid's outfit.

"Also, it's someone's birthday today." She said and grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"So, you should go on ahead and eat." Said Nidalee, "the others are going to as well. Lux and I will join you after we..."

"ZIPPY!" Harry called, just then a Potter elf had appeared.

"Goods mornings Harry Potters sir, Happys Birthsday." He said.

"Thank you Zippy, could you bring the young ladies breakfast up here and sit it on the table?"

"Yes, Zippy will do its right away!" So Nidalee and Lux's meals were on the table. Then Harry got up to sit with them to eat.

Later after Harry got cleaned up and ready for the day, he went downstairs to see who else was there and all of the sudden, an eagle landed on to his shoulder and rubbed against him. "Valor? So that means," he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Harry," said a voice from behind him. He turned around in the woman's arms to see a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, she was in a blue tunic and jeans. She hugged him tightly as Valor hovered around them.

"Quinn!" He said and hugged her back then they kissed. "So good to see you." She smiled, then Hedwig had flew in and landed on to his shoulder. "How did you get here girl?" He asked as Quinn took her off of his shoulder.

"Does anyone know you are here?" She said.

"No one except the goblins." They noticed that she had a letter for Harry. It was from Ragnok, "I wonder what's wrong?"

Lord Potter,

I need to see you, it is of great importance about your sister.

May your gold always increase while your enemies decrease.

Ragnok

Gringotts President.

"I'll get dressed and get some of the others." Said Quinn, Harry nodded and they took off.

(Gringotts)

Harry, Quinn, Caitlyn, Vi and Fiora had walked in to the bank and up to a teller. "Hello, I have a meeting with bank president." He said.

"Oh yes, he is expecting you," said the goblin. "Follow me." So they do and they walked to Ragnok's office.

"Come in," He said, so they walked in.

"Your highness," started Harry. "You want to see - OOF!" Just then he was hit by a flying body. It had shoulder length pink hair like Vi's and tear filled green eyes.

"HARRY! OH HARRY!" She sobbed, she was in a T-shirt, jeans and boots. She sat up on him and started to wipe her eyes.

"Uh, hi?" He said, then he looked over to Ragnok. "I take it this is her?" Ragnok chuckled.

"Yes Lord Potter. This is your twin sister Rose." He said, then they got up and went over to sit down as Harry introduced the others to her.

"Okay," said Harry. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay with you Harry." She said, "I can't get in to the manor." Harry just shrugged.

"Did you get the Ms. Potter ring?"

"I forgot to ask for it." Said Rose, just then Ragnok gave her a ring box and she opened it up. Inside was a silver and diamond ring.

"I was waiting for you to ask, Ms. Potter." He said.

"Thank you, your Highness." She said.

"Well, if that is all. It was good seeing you Lord Ragnok. May your gold flow like your enemies blood." Said Harry.

"And may your coffers stack high as the bodies of your kills." Ragnok said, with that they left.

"Why do you always say something like that Har-bear?" Asked Vi.

"Well, it's to show respect Six." Said Harry.

"Respect?"

"Yeah, you see they are a violent race."

"Oh, okay."

Later they had Started to do a little shopping for Harry and Rose's birthday. Just then they had ran in to Hermione she grabbed Harry in a tight hug. "Happy Birthday!" She said, and gave him a kiss. Then she saw who was with him and was in shock.

"This is my twin sister Rose. This is my best friend Hermione." Harry introduced them to each other. then she saw Vi and Caitlyn.

"Wait, are they cosplayers?" She asked.

"Nope," he said. "They are the real deal."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione." Said Caitlyn.

"Wow," she said. So they sat down and started to talk about how many champions he had summoned.

"Well I have nine champions that had taken it up on themselves to be my guards."

"This includes Caitlyn and Vi." She said, they nodded.

"Also Fiora and myself." Said Quinn.

"I see." Said Hermione.

"So, what's been going on?" He asked.

"Well, there is the Quiddich World Cup." She said, Harry started to think about something. Then he smirked. "What are you thinking?"

"Let's have a little party. What do you say?" Said Harry.

"Yeah, let's Har-bear." Said Vi.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

During the time they weren't together, Hermione was thinking about her favorite subject second only to books, Harry. Like how did he have characters out of a video game appear in real life. 'How did he do it?' She thought, 'and he was being protected by one of my favorite ones as well.' Quiet as it was kept, she was a huge fan of Caitlyn and wanted to go as her for Halloween that year. She had the outfit and gun in her closet.

Just then someone had knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" She called, so she opened it revealing a young woman with cotton candy pink hair and blue eyes, was in a T-shirt, low riding leather pants, boots and a trench coat. "Wortcher, Hermione." She said.

"Hello Tonks," she said and stepped aside to let her in. "It's Tonks Mom!"

"What's going on?" The rookie Auror asked.

"Oh have I got something to tell you." So they went upstairs to her room and they sat down to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, Vi and Quinn were out and about with Rose showing her the sights of not only Magical London but mundane London as well. "I so want to just shop." Said Rose, Harry and the others just laughed. "So, are you really a summoner?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I am." He said, he slipped an arm around Vi and Quinn. "These two and Caitlyn are my go to girls." They kissed him on the cheeks.

"So what going to happen now?"

"Well, there is a World Quidditch Cup going on this weekend but we have better things to do."

"Like?"

"Finding out where that portal is and close it." Said Vi, "before any of these Death Eater bozos start getting ideas."

* * *

Meanwhile, three more young women had came out of the portal. One had greyish-purple skin and was dressed in crimson and gold dragon armor, she had golden dragon eyes and was looking around. The next one had black hair in a long pigtail and light skin, her eyes were covered with red lensed sunglasses.

She was dressed in a leather bodysuit, heeled boots and a cloak, she had wrist mounted crossbows, with a larger one on her back and knee and shin guards over her boots. The last one had brown hair and eyes, she was in golden armor over a red bodice, red boots and a golden headdress she was carrying a large golden shield and a golden broadsword that could radiate the power of the sun itself.

All three of them started to look around at where they were. "It looks a little like the League Headquarters," said the first one.

"Never mind that," said the second. "We have to find our summoner. I still need to apologize for my failure." She finished softly.

"I hope he's alright, it was my fault that he was hit by lightning." Said the last.

"Leona," growled the first. "That wasn't your fault."

"It was an unfortunate accident." Said the other, Leona sigh and nodded. "Come, we must find him." They started to leave, what they didn't know was they were in London, England and people had seen them.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, Rose and guards were headed back to the manor. "Ah, home sweet home." Said Harry. Rose and Vi fell on either side of him as Quinn just chuckled. Just then Caitlyn Went over to them.

"Harry!" She said, he looked at her.

"What's up?"

"There's been reports on a dragon on the loose and running around London." He slowly sat up.

"Really?" Just then Annie and Lux came in.

"Uh huh," said the little girl.

"The description fits, Shyvana." Said Lux, THAT got his attention.

"SHYVANA?" He said, "We better find her before the ministry starts to do something stupid. So we don't that much time." They took off as Rose started to catch up to him.

"Wait, who's Shyvana?" She said.

"A half-dragon champion." Said Vi, they left the manor and headed for Muggle London.

TBC


End file.
